An inkjet printer that performs printing onto a medium by ejecting liquid from nozzles has been known as an example of a liquid ejection device that ejects liquid from nozzles. In a case where nozzle clogging occurs in the known printer, cleaning is performed for discharging liquid from a liquid ejection unit to a cap (e.g., a first receiver) through the nozzles while the cap is positioned at a capping position where the cap contacts the liquid ejection unit. Subsequent to the cleaning, the cap is separated from the liquid ejection unit and then idle suction is performed for collecting liquid remaining in the cap by driving of a suction mechanism connected to the cap.